


Seven Days in Purgatory

by Lyzzardbrain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Smut, heat cycle, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: this is a rework, done with permission of “seven days in heaven and hell”by TheRainbowFox no like - no read. I took that story, and said what if everything was the same except the Doctor’s mating drive attached her to Ryan, whom I headcanon as asexual.The Doctor enters a heat cycle and her body chooses the mate most likely to conceiveThe Doctor finds herself in her first heat cycle of the regeneration, but ignores it until it's too late. Ryan gets caught in the crossfire. The TARDIS warns him not to get involved, but his friendship and loyalty compel him to help. Eventually, once the haze passes, they realize what friendship and love can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Days of Hell (And Heaven)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340926) by [TheRainbowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox). 



> Humble reworking of a beautiful fic by theRainbowfox used with permission. That permission can be found in the comments of the final chapter of Seven days in hell (and Heaven) The premise remains largely the same but imagines Thasmin interrupted by a strong mating drive that requires Ryan’s help. The first chapter is a direct rework of the original fic, changing names and associated pronouns as necessary, and is somewhat shortened.

Seven Days of Hell (And purgatory)  
by Lyzzardbrain  
Summary

 

Day One  
It started out with dreams. Nothing too unusual, seemed quite normal actually, or she hoped. Everyone has dreams that made them wake up soaking wet everywhere with knots in their stomachs, right? Especially those kinds of dreams. 

Although she had to admit it was kind of weird being in a differently sexed body and the dreams having roles reversed. Still. Nothing to be worried about, except wandering thoughts which were running as fast as her mouth normally did when the rambling came on.

Concentrate Doctor, you’re showing your new friends the wonders of the universe!

Graham and Ryan seemed oblivious to her mind wandering off, much too interested in the beautiful alien landscape around them. It was nice and peaceful. Yaz, on the other hand, had a perplexed look on her face as she watched the Doctor’s eyes wander away, always on the oblivious Ryan. Never said a word otherwise, just looked concerned.

Day Two  
Again with the dreams! Only this time, the Doctor always woke up too soon. Still drenched in sweat, sheets between her legs, biting down on her fingers. Cold showers every couple of hours did little to help. At the very least she was glad that her…gang? Fam? Companions. 

Her companions were more than happy just to spend a day in the TARDIS entertaining themselves. Like a day at sea on a cruise, Graham had said. Seeing how the Doctor was looking a little frazzled, and noticing her lack of precious sleep, the TARDIS had played move around with the rooms again. The Doctor’s bedroom was closer to the console room, just to be kept an eye on.

Graham was spending his time in the library, a small habit he picked up when he was feeling particularly raw and emotional. Not that he would ever admit it, but it was obvious to the others. It was good to just be. 

“Gonna go back to reading, if that’s alright. Some…interesting books on offer and all.”

Ryan had taken to wandering the halls, until the TARDIS threw him a little surprise. He’d found a bike, just lying in the corridor (in his words), and took it as a sign to keep on practicing. Yaz would pass him by The Doctor could hear them from down the hall, and smiled as she leant against one of the central crystal columns. Yaz was helping him learn. She wanted her chosen family to be happy. Yet, yet, a part of her was strangely, primitively jealous of them when she saw them touch in the course of practising on the bike. 

Heat was slowly prickling away at her skin, the faint presence of her nightly turmoil lingering in her mind. She felt the TARDIS humming in concern, but brushed it off.  
“Nah, I’m fine. Totally fine. Nothing wrong at all. Things like this happen all the time right? Just going through a phase, you know, new body and all that. Bound to happen.”

Her voice may have been cheerful, but doubt crept in.

Day Three   
She was hot. Much too hot. Too hot to even consider taking some rest, not like her brain would even let her. She had taken her coat off to better get under the main console, sleeves rolled up as far as they could go.  
Being so close to the circuitry was not a good idea for her temperature, but it gave her something to focus on. Had her ship always smelt of dust, and oil, and flowers?

The Doctor wriggled her way out from under the console and rested back against it. The wriggling rubbed her in all the wrong ways, and that should have awoken her to the reality the TARDIS sensed. A different body showed it’s constant arousal in a different way, and she could somehow still deny the truth. 

The TARDID hummed with concern. Something was bothering her.  
“No. No, no. Nope. That’s not it at all.” The ship let out a low whine.  
“It’s nothing, I told you I’m fine. Maybe I just…caught something. We have been going around a lot. You never know. If it WAS that, and I’m not saying it is because I would know, then I’d be the one locking myself away. Okay?”

The Doctor rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt collar away from her skin. It clung tight, small beads of sweats leaving dark patches. When did she get so warm? Grabbing the bottom of the maroon t-shirt, she quickly flung it off her body, leaving her in just the crisp white undershirt. That didn’t do much to help. She was still too warm, and everything was assaulting her senses.  
Shower number eleven. 

Day Four  
She couldn’t sleep. Everything was too loud and hot. Not even the TARDIS, who had cooled her room to below normal temperatures, could help her. Showers failed. The knot in her stomach grew and her nerves felt like they were on fire. It was no use, she had to get up.

The Doctor slowly rose from her bed with a groan, sheets clinging to whatever bare skin was available. She had chosen to sleep in a grey string vest and very short blue shorts. No help at all. Each step caused a shiver to travel up her spine. But something else caught her attention. Holding onto the vast frame of the bed, the Doctor paused. Closed her eyes. And took a deep breath.

Pine, engine oil, Sunrise.  
What was that smell?  
Curiosity caused her body to move of its own accord, the Doctor no longer bothered by the jolts of electricity that coursed through her. She wiped damp hair from her eyes, hands trailing across the walls of the TARDIS as it lead her towards the kitchen. 

The sound of a spoon gently tapping against a cup and being placed on the side, she could see it in her mind and feel it in her soul. Rounding the corner, she paused. Cautiously, she peered around the wall, not wanting to frighten whichever one of her beloved friends was there.

Ryan placed the spoon on the side, doing everything in his power to remain as quiet as possible, but the spoon fell, jolting him, and the unseen Doctor. Midnight cravings had kicked in, and he really wanted some Earl Grey tea. Graham normally prepared a ridiculous amount of breakfast tea during the day, except that hadn’t quite sated him. 

He turned around and leaned against the counter, bringing the mug to his lips before feeling odd. Someone else was wandering around the TARDIS.

“Hello?”  
The Doctor quickly pulled back. What was she so worked up for? Both her hearts were pounding so loud she could hear nothing else. It was just Ryan. Dear, sweet…Wait. No. Erase thought. Backpedal. 

Taking in a breath, almost choking on the strong scent lingering in the air, she walked into the kitchen as if nothing weird had been happening at all.

“Ryan. Morning. Evening. Whatever time of day or night this is. Shouldn’t you be asleep? It can’t be time for everyone to get moving again already, can it?”

She could hear the TARDIS chuckle inside her mind and mentally chastised the nosy ship. She also hear Ryan smile. How can you even hear a smile?!

“Don’t worry, Doc, it’s still night time. Or at least I think it is.”  
He put the cup down on the side, pushing himself away from the edge and noticing that the Doctor flinched slightly at him moving. But he was also staring. Well, staring at him which was in usual. Ryan noticed that she had been staring quite a lot the past few days. For a moment he glanced back, mystified and worried. She was being weird, and he felt a bit uncomfortable. 

“Are you okay? You look like you’re burning up.”  
As her companion took a step forward, the Doctor found herself taking a step back, trying desperately to straighten up and look away. When had Ryan smelt so good? Or looked-  
“Ow.”  
Lifting a hand to her temples, the TARDIS let out a shrill beep and sent a sharp pain into her skull.  
“No, I told you, I’m fine! Nothing is wrong! I am NOT going through-”  
Ryan just watched as the Doctor raised her head to the ceiling and stared at her ship with sharp eyes and let out even sharper words. This definitely wasn’t normal behaviour, even for the woman who fell to earth and crashed into his life. 

Ignoring his tea for the meantime, realising there was something much more important to tend to, Ryan closed the gap and placed the back of his hand against the Doctor’s flushed cheek awkwardly like he remembered his mum or nan doing for him. He should get Yaz, or Graham, he had no idea how to look after a sick person, never mind the Doctor. 

The Doctor stopped. Had time stopped too? Her mind was lost to the sound of her racing hearts and fire burning inside her and nerves screaming at the contact to her face. She lowered her head back down, eyes wide and desperately trying to look elsewhere. Something inside her was screaming to take that hand and just…NO STOP  
“Doctor, I think we need to get you back to your bed, your skin is on fire.”

As Ryan lowered his hand away, the Time Lord felt herself mourning the loss of contact. Oh how she wanted to feel her companion again. He wanted her in bed. Another drill into her mind from a deeply concerned TARDIS caused her to shake her head and attempt a lopsided smile.

“Yes, Right. Of course. Probably for the best. Nothing to worry about though. Just a bit warm. Well, I say warm, feels like I’m stuck inside a sun. I wonder what that actually feels like…Never mind, brain’s going foggy. Bed sounds like a plan, yeah.”

Ryan encouraged the Doctor to follow him, tea abandoned, winding through the corridors until the TARDIS presented him with a strange door. It looked wooden, but felt as cold as metal. The Doctor simply thanked him and closed the door behind him, blocking off the arctic blast. 

Now Ryan was really concerned. And the Doctor was as well. She mentally prayed that both the TARDIS and her rational mind were wrong. 

Day Five  
“Okay…I give. You’re right. Just. Please, don’t tell them, okay? I promise I’ll stay here and keep to myself and everything will be fine. Maybe. If I don’t go mad, because I feel pretty mad right now. Ugh I wouldn’t be here if I had just planned all of this in advance!”

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling, body spread as far across the bed as she could manage.  
Not even having all the heating taken away from her room was cooling her down.  
Not even the noise cancelling filter around her room was taking away all the sounds.  
Not even a room void of lighting could take away the overstimulation wreaking havoc with her senses.  
If only she had been smarter. Listened. Taken note when all the warning signs were there.

Ryan had taken the full force of her pestering that day. The Doctor found herself lingering around, doing anything to strike up conversation or get his attention. Tried to play it off as getting to know this member of her team better, comforting him in his grief, bonding over anything and everything. 

Graham and Yaz had taken off to one of the many entertainment rooms for some buddy bonding time about life in the civil service, and a viscous tournament of Yahtzee . It was heart-warming, really, that the two were finally getting some time to connect. They often split up either as younger and older, or as men and women. Since her grandfather’s death she missed having that kind of figure in her life. 

The Doctor had also been uncharacteristically pushing her away. She worried she had said or done something wrong, but maybe the Doctor had picked up on her sexual attraction to her and just needed space. She wouldn’t let that ruin another friendship. She’d let it go. It would help to spend time with Graham’s kind soul while she nursed the sting of rejection. 

Whenever opportunities arose, the Doctor would brush up past Ryan and not acknowledge it., squeeze past to feel for a response. If she had stayed close enough long enough, the physical stimulation would make him hard, but nothing made him horny. She just watched the confusion spread over Ryan’s face. It was almost like she was coming on to him, but very badly. No, like she was coming on to him like a man would. Like king James had. But the Doctor wasn’t creepy, just awkward. 

Both men and women were attracted to Ryan’s gentle spirit and handsome looks, but he felt no sexual attractions himself. Because he cares so much for his friends and tried to tell them so, not leaving things unspoken after the losses he had felt, it sometimes came across as flirting. He was working on that. 

Their hands brushed, and shudders wracked the Doctor’s body, but she kept them hidden. Her mind could only think about where she wanted the human, and how, and not even the TARDIS blaring away in her mind helped. Things got to breaking point when the Doctor fell, trick falling, and had to be helped up. She wrapped her arms tight around Ryan, taking in his delicious scent. As her lips parted and face fell to the crook of his neck, the TARDIS has juddered the ship and flung the two apart.

Of course, nobody was hurt, but that was the warning the Doctor needed. With her face flushed more than from just fever, she dusted her coat off with an apology and fled.  
"The TARDIS just had a bit of a malfunction down here, and I need to sort it out. Sorry Ryan!"

Really, she hid in her room. Stripped off all clothes, and buried under the bed covers. Her ship dutifully locked the door, double sealed it, and moved it as far away from Ryan as she could go. If it wasn’t for her ship, the Doctor was sure that she was about to do something she would have regretted. Something driven by the frenzied state of her mind and body. But oh how she wanted to. 

The arousal was confusing. If she were honest, her mind, her heart had fallen for someone else. Her body had different drives at play. Heightened awareness or not, she did genuinely love Ryan, but not like that. Her body craved something she knew Ryan didn’t want. He was open about his asexuality. Her heart had been entertaining a crush on Yaz, and early signs showed she might be interested as well. This unwanted biological urge had the potential to ruin that as well. 

The only option left was to stay locked away for the next two days. Let the mania and fever and primal urges subside. Somehow. Going insane was better than hurting two people who considered her a friend.


	2. The Tardis tells, Yaz and Ryan clear the air.

Chapter 2  
Chapter Summary  
Yaz and Ryan get very concerned about the Doctor's behaviour, and do what they do best; try to help. If the TARDIS would let them...

Unfortunately for the Doctor, Ryan was now more concerned than ever. His friend was sick, apparently, and nothing would stop him from helping. Picking himself up from the floor, he headed in the direction the Doctor last went. Her actions for the past few days were bothering him, and he would find out why.

 Even if the TARDIS was taking him everywhere he didn’t want to be he would keep trying. 

 “Oh, come on! I know you can hear me. Why are you being so difficult?”  
 After coming back into the console room for the fifth time, a bewildered Ryan threw his arms in the air and let out an agitated sigh. Something was seriously wrong if the TARDIS was stopping him from finding his friend

 “I just want to help her. If she’s got some weird alien virus that’s contagious or something then the least you can do is tell me so I don’t keep wandering around here losing my mind over all of this. I know you care about her more than anyone, or anything else, but I care too.”

 Ryan felt his voice crack at the last few words, the threat of tears stinging his eyes. Loosing his gran resurfaced his grief about loosing his mum. He couldn’t bare to loose another strong powerful woman from his life. To his experience, men would let him down - his dad by running away, his granddad, one in jail, the other long dead, women were always there for him. 

The Doctor and Yaz, even Graham, were helping him feel less alone. If there was something wrong with the Doctor and he could help, he wanted to. He would give that woman a kidney. 

Maybe he should just give up. The Doctor didn’t want to be found. She didn’t want his help. The TARDIS had been making that abundantly clear for the last hour so why was he kidding himself. Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, Ryan turned to head to his room before he heard a long beep.

 It sounded, almost sad. Like the sound an electrical object running out of power. Was the TARDIS apologising?

 A small flicker of light caught his eye, almost willing Ryan to come back to the console. So he did. His eyes watched one of the screens light up, recalling words in an incomprehensible language. Yaz also came running . “The Tardis sent me here. What’s up?”

 ‘Do you really want to understand?’

 Text appeared on the screen. It wasn’t the Doctor, which left only one option.  
 “Yes.”  
 The TARDIS’ screen flickered, it was the Tardis. Her words slowly translating themselves into something understandable.

_  
_

****

_‘She will never forgive me for this. You must be sure you can handle the consequences. Things may change. This message is for the no milk one”._

“Are ya lactose intolerant Yaz?” Ryan asked, confused. Surely if anyone could help the Doctor it would be her. 

She glanced apologetically at her chest. “Oh.” Ryan shrugged. “I’m the no- milk one then. Wait - did you have a baby?”

“No, she must just mean in general. Better than me being a dickless one I guess” Yaz teased, and indicated where her police baton would be if she were in uniform. 

“Right then. Let’s have a chat with the Delorian. “. Ryan was down to business. 

 “I understand. Let me help her. Please…”.  
 As Ryan spoke he could feel deeper emotions and thoughts returning. The Tardis was communicating directly with him. She likes his nickname “Delorian”. She loved her new ‘fam’ but not the dorky name. 

Through the Tardis he sensed her perception. Yaz and the Doctor were clearly into each other, and him shoving his dick in the middle of things could mess it up for all of them. He loved his old schoolmate like a sister, and cared about the Doctor more like a beloved auntie, and if he had to admit that to get the TARDIS to help her, then he would.  
_**‘I can see why she is so fond of you. Do what you will with this information.’**_

_**  
** _

 As the presence of the TARDIS faded from his mind, Ryan stared at the screen before him, hands gripping tight to the console. Now able to understand what had been happening the past few days, and why, Ryan pushed herself upright and made the decision and read, bringing Yaz over. It was best not to keep this secret. 

   
__****Gallifreyans can appear not so dissimilar from human beings. On the outside. Though this entirely depends on the regeneration process. Aside from their dual hearts, and a few minor organs, their internal body structure can also be similar. However, their bodies produce and process hormones in a way similar to many other species in the universe.  
 Unlike humans, who’s female sex prepares their bodies for child bearing on a monthly basis and is accompanied by the shedding of internal lining, Gallifreyans go through the more primal series of hormonal imbalances known as heat cycles.  


_**A heat cycle is more likely to appear after a regeneration, or on the passing of ten earth years. Gallifreyans experiencing a heat cycle are prone to; increased body temperature or fever, sweating, vivid dreams or nightmares, hyperawareness, desire for emotional or physical stimulation, delirium, loss of control, heightened aggression, increased libido or sexual desire. Heat cycles last for seven earth days, with symptoms progressing in severity unless physical release is achieved through shared partnership. Symptoms will not pass through singular means. A mate likely to produce offspring will often be chosen in the absence of other TimeLords to preserve the species. She does not wish to procreate.** _

__**  
**

A panel lighted up, and a cheesy cartoon condom demonstration. Ryan grabbed the box of condoms, blushing. 

 “Yaz, what do you think I should do? It’s pretty clear this mating thing chose me. I see how you two look at each other” 

“She don’t look at me like anything”. Ryan tolled his eyes at Yaz’s lack of perception. “But your right. Her body wants what I ain’t got”. Not that I would mind, she added in her head. 

“Look Ryan, I care about her. We all do. If you’re the one to help her through this I won’t stop yer. I want you to do it. She’s been so miserable. But, like you’re Ase. Can you even. . . Sorry, I guess I don’t know to much.”

“I really think she’s into you, and I love her, but not like that. Since we’re talking honestly, if you want to know. . .” Yaz nodded earnestly, seriously. 

“My equipment? It works fine. If I don’t take care of it? About once a week I, you know, wake up with sticky sheets?” Yaz understood the references, never been close enough to a man, or boy, to hear them talk about it quite like that. 

“It’s like, I don’t know, trimming me toenails. I don’t hate it, but it needs to be done. I am a 19 year old boy, it gets hard. The Doctor ‘s been Rubbing on me, enough touch and I’ll be “up” for the task”. Ryan smiles his goofy grin and Yaz felt better. 

“So, one more awkward question?” Ryan asked. “Should you be there while we . . . “

“Nah, no, too weird if that’s ok, and do you want to tell Graham?” Ryan considered for a moment. 

“If I can’t do this, I’ll bring him up to speed. It’s too soon since nan, I don’t want to trouble him about this. “

 

Ryan ran through the message over in his mind, again and again. He had made it to her room, with help from the TARDIS this time, and seated himself at the foot of her bed. Dark eyes gazed at the floor, watching his feet shuffle and twitch. The TARDIS had obviously broken some unspoken bond by giving him the information, and honestly Ryan had never felt more guilty in his life. But in between the guilt were a flurry of other emotions.

 For one, the Doctor really was alien. Or, more like a giant space dog at this point. Sure everyone knew the Doctor wasn’t human, just looked it, but it was still a lot to process. Second, Ryan was kicking himself for not thinking about any of this sooner. He had, to some degree, but passed it off as merely his friend getting used to his presence. Or something like that. 

Often his female friends would flirt or snuggle with him because he was safe. He liked to snuggle too if he knew it wouldn’t get awkward. Finally, despite knowing for the majority of his life that he didn’t like sex, and had messed around a bit because of peer pressure, there was something deeply personal about what he had decided upon.

 The Doctor was basically the worst bits of horny teenagers combined, but it made Ryan feel sad. Sad that she and Yaz couldn’t be doing this. Sad for the Doctor who wouldn’t want him to be in this position. Not once had he heard or seen her be anything other than jovial and filled with wonder. Apart from the whole Dalek incident. But even then, Ryan hadn’t felt fear OF her, just FOR her. Because she cared. Too much. Too soon.

 ‘You should rest. I cannot guarantee that it will be the Doctor you are accustomed to, should you choose to help. There is no shame in turning away. She will survive. She always has. I will keep her safe, you have my word, Ryan Aaron Sinclair.  
 Lifting his head up slowly, Ryan smiled into the dark. He’d only ever heard his Nan call him by his full name, something she only did when focusing solely on him. He considered it the deepest form of endearment. Hearing it from the TARDIS herself made his heart flutter with pride.  


 “I’ve made up my mind. And even if the Doctor doesn’t remember what happens, doesn’t care or never speaks of it, I really would go to the ends of the universe to see her okay again.

Day Six  
“Has anyone seen the Doc this morning?”

 Graham handed out the last breakfast plate to Ryan, looking to both him and Yaz with a perplexed expression. Yaz shrugged her shoulders, turning her gaze to Ryan.  
 “Nope, any ideas Ryan? She’s been hanging around you a lot recently.”  
 Trying to act cool was hard, police training be damned. The young woman nearly choked on her toast, coughing and spluttering for a moment as she felt Graham pat her on the back. She didn’t mean to be jealous. That was embarrassing. Perhaps there was a glimmer of hope that she, Ryan and the Doctor wouldn’t end up in some kind of hellish love triangle out of Satre.  
 

Ryan responded “Last time I saw her, the ship jolted and she ran off. Something about a breakdown somewhere. She’s probably still tinkering. You know how she has no concept of time.”  


 Graham rolled his eyes and took his seat at the table, and Yaz just muttered a response before going to demolish the food Graham had prepared. It had been a while since it had just been the three of them alone. Normally, the kitchen was full of smoke as the Doctor tried to prepare them something. She couldn’t quite get the hang of the weird human appliances the TARDIS had prepared for her new fam.

 “Well if she stays down there any longer, there’s gonna be no food left. Pretty sure Ryan here’s gonna down the lot before she even gets a look in.”  
 A disgruntled Ryan threw his arms up, unable to speak due to having his mouth full. Yaz laughed quietly to herself, she never got tired of watching the pair of them get all familial. It was nice. Kind of made her miss home. But not much. She couldn’t hate Ryan. He was so ACE he might not ehave even realize the Doctor had been coming on to him like a dog in heat. 

Quietly finishing off one more slice of toast, Ryan rose from the table with his plate and smiled, looking stressed to Yaz’s trainee eye. 

 “I’ll see if I can track her down. You two go do whatever. I’ll let you know if I find her in one piece or not.”  
   
Graham nodded, taking a long sip of his tea. If anyone could track the Doctor down, it would be Ryan. He had noticed that the Doctor had been much more focused on him recently, but couldn’t work out why. I He’d asked Yaz, but she seemed grumpy about it. Perhaps Yaz was attracted to Ryan and jealous. There was nothing wrong with Grace’s boy, he just didn’t like sex. Still, if she was working on the TARDIS then best guess they were stuck rolling around in space for a lot longer. Not that he was complaining, Graham much preferred this normality to being shot at. Or chasing something. Or saving someone.  
   
All he had to do now, was trust the TARDIS would take him in the right direction.  
 “Okay, I’m ready.”


	3. Cold shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finds what state the Doctor is in and manages to have a brief conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the bare bones of this chapter remain TheRainbowFox structure, more of my voice is here. If you are Ase and reading this, please let me know if I am anywhere close.

Meanwhile, further into the depths of the TARDIS, the Doctor was losing herself to the fever. She hadn’t slept for two days now, not that it was a problem in the long term, but it meant she was conscious enough to feel everything burning. By this point she had forgone the bed and was unceremoniously sprawled out on the faux-wood floor, muttering and mumbling as her eyelids fluttered. The inside of the room was now just above freezing, but it meant nothing at all. She could see sound and hear touch.

A painful knot in her stomach would wrack her with the occasional spasm, causing her to whine and moan, bringing her legs together and trying desperately to relieve the burning. But it did nothing. Just made her more irritable and cry out in frustration. The Doctor rolled over onto her side, curling into herself and opening her eyes briefly. She saw an untouched glass of water in front of her, but had no strength to take it. It would do her no favours. She let out another feeble whine, arms wrapping around her sweat soaked skin and fingernails digging into her shoulder blades.  
 She wanted all this to be over. Her mind kept showing her flashes of memories, of dreams, of things she had picked up unwillingly from touch telepathy.

Companions.  
Consorts.  
Passing fancies.  
Unfulfilled desires.  
All thoughts leading to one person, who’s image burned into the backs of her eyes and sent shivers down her spine. The only person she truly wanted in this moment. The one person she was unable to have.  
***  
 After spending a few minutes wandering the halls, the winding corridor of the TARDIS ended abruptly. Ryan gazed at the door, scanning the wood’s carvings and intricate design. He knew it was the Doctor’s door. He remembered it from a few days ago, when he brought her back to sleep off the fever. A low hum echoed inside his mind. The Tardis. 

After a few moments, he plucked up the courage to place his hand on the doorknob.  
 ‘I will unseal the room, and raise the temperature to one more suitable for you. But only if you are certain this is what you wish to do.’

 Ryan felt tension forming in his stomach, anxiety flowing and heart racing. So many emotions bombarded his senses. He swallowed hard. Closing his eyes, he gripped the doorknob harder, letting out a slow exhale.  
 “Let me in, Doctor.”

 As his eyes opened, Ryan heard several clicks before the door slowly pushed itself open. For a moment, there was silence. Next he heard a succession of moans and whimpers, almost like a child crying. There was no going back now.

 The room itself was almost pitch black, and it took a while for the young man to get his bearings. Slowly, the room became visible as a dim light permeated the darkness. 

For a moment all Ryan could do was take everything in. The clutter, the sheer amount of stuff in one room, looked like centuries worth of hoarding. 

He was brought back from his observations by another moan. His dark eyes travelled across from the bed, where he noted a vast tangled mess of sheets, to the floor where he saw the most fragile woman he had ever seen. He barely recognized her wracked form.   
 “Doctor?”

 Pale skin heaved with wracked breathing, but no other movement or sound came. Ryan slowly stepped further into the room, hearing the door close behind him. He lowered his body down as he neared the Doctor. It came as little surprise to him that his friend was naked, he half expected as much, and for a while he struggled with the feelings of guilt over just how he was invading her privacy with something her conscious mind would never choose. Unsure of what to do, Ryan paused and tried calling her again.

 “Doctor? It’s Ryan. I’m really sorry but the TARDIS let me in and-”  
The Doctor’s eyes shot open. She took in a long breath, revelling in the sudden heady scent of engine oil and pine. It was impossible to mistake it for anything else other than the only person she wished to be with her.

 “Ryaaaaaan?”

 The Doctor’s word was slurred, bordering on drunken, but Ryan picked up on the confusion quickly. Evidently the Doctor had no idea what was going on around her, the delirium having already settled in. Ryan shuffled a little closer, torn between touching his friend’s hand or just trying to speak again.

 “Caaaaan’t be Ryan. M’locked door. M’goin mad. ‘nfair…”

 Another small whine fell from the Time Lord’s lips as she looked down at the floor, fingertips curling into her skin again. The burning was getting worse. She was dreaming. The room was flooded with her companion’s scent but there was no way that he could be in the room with her.

 “No, Doctor, it’s me. I’m here. I promise.”

 Dropping onto his knees, Ryan stretched out his arm and placed his hand atop the near most one of the Doctor’s. Her skin was sodden, burning worse than the oven door, and the second he initiated contact his mind was filled with panic, a telepathic kink from the Doctor. A deep, guttural moan reverberated from the Doctor’s chest. Ryan watched as her body tremored with the sound and he quickly pulled away as if he had been burned by flames. That certainly was not normal, nor what he had been expecting.

 But what exactly had he been expecting?

With wide eyes, hand near his chest, Ryan watched as the Doctor’s head slowly rolled to face the ceiling. Her eyelids fluttered with each miniscule movement, tiny whimpers replacing the silence. The Doctor would sell her soul just to reclaim that brief moment of contact.

 “Oh…Sooooohot Ryan…”  
 The Doctor tried to roll over, but nothing would move. Her nerves sent shockwaves across and through her body, legs clamping tighter together and eyes sharply opening wide. They turned, just catching sight of something new besides her. 

It couldn’t be Ryan. But oh did she want to believe it was. Ryan was smart, and capable, and clever, and oh so handsome. He could help. But he wouldn’t, the Doctor knew.

 “How long have you been on the floor?”

 It was the only question Ryan could think of. As much as he wanted to move so the Doctor could see him, something stopped him. It was safer, on the side-lines. He needed to know how far gone the Doctor was. If she was capable of rational thought.

 “Idunnooooo, feelslike foreeeever. M’too hot to move, n’tired.”

 Wet hair clung to the Doctor’s brow, obscuring part of her vision in a curtain. She tried to move again, managing to free one arm, but it fell limp to the floor with a gentle thud. 

Her eyes fell closed again, shoulder slumping as her other hand loosened the vice grip on her shoulder. Her muscles had been so tense for so long they hurt so much she couldn’t move. It took a few moments of silence before Ryan became aware that he had been staring. Staring at the sight of the doctor’s chest, half exposed as her left arm fell away. He wasn’t used to seeing women’s breasts. He had to tell himself it was okay. 

The whole reason why he was here was because he loved the Doctor, couldn’t bear for her to suffer. Still, it somehow felt wrong to Ryan. It wasn’t just the “polite boys look at a lady’s eyes. He was allowed to feel sexual here if anywhere, but he did not. 

He was seeing his friend the Doctor at her most vulnerable. It was a tender trust he did not take lightly. The discomfort reminded him that this was about her. Not him and his asexuality, or anyone else’s expectations. 

His beloved friend was hurting and he was uniquely able to help. He would be careful. 

“Do you think you can make it to the shower? Maybe that can cool you down, you know, just sitting. I honestly don’t trust you to stand up right now.” Ryan needed to help her convulsed fevered body relax enough that he could help her. 

 Another pained whisper came from the Doctor as her right arm fell to the floor as well. Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before shuffling across the floor towards the Doctor’s vision. He hoped that would make her at least a little more responsive. 

Stationing himself a few inches away from her head, Ryan leaned forward and placed his hand against the Doctor’s cheek. There was no moan this time, just a noise he could only describe as a purr.

 Slowly, the Doctor opened her eyes again. Her senses were assaulted by the dim light, the thick rugged scent in the air and soon her face untwisted into something familiar. A glimpse of the friend he knew and loved. 

 “Ryan…? Oh, Ryan …M’not mad…am I?”

 With a gentle smile on his face, the young man shook his head, taking his other hand and cupping it underneath the Doctor’s chin. He tilted her head up slightly, trying to get her attention to focus.  
 “No, not mad. Not yet. Just…very hot I guess.”  
 “Y’think ‘m hot?”

 Ryan rolled his eyes, trying not to be whigged out at the comment. Evidently he was going to have to seriously watch his language. Letting go of the Doctor’s face, he watched her face scrunch up in its usual fashion, making him laugh. That’s why he was here. This beautiful person needed him. 

 “Look, let’s get you in the shower first, okay? Better than lying on the floor. I’m gonna go back behind you, try and get you to sit up. Think you can do that for me?”

 Eventually, a lazy smile appeared on her face and she tried to nod her head, before muttering to herself again. “Anything f’you.”

Ryan moved back slightly, positioning himself behind the Doctor’s head, keeping a close eye on her. Slowly, he moved his arms and placed his hands on the Time lord’s shoulders, watching her eyes pinch shut as she bit down on her lip. Not entirely sure of what would happen next, Ryan snaked his arms underneath the Doctor’s, hooking them back over. 

Using all his strength and concentration he began to shuffle back towards the bed. Annoyingly, the Doctor had been so tightly wound that it was a lot harder than he anticipated. 

Each movement caused the Doctor to moan or whimper, and Ryan had to switch his brain off and focus on his co ordination to haul her to the shower. 

 With his back now against the bed, the young man pulled his arms upwards, dragging a very damp and limp Doctor up. She fell flat against his chest, arms staying down as she craned her neck upwards.  
 “Hello sweetie.”

 That was a new one. The Doctor’s voice was losing its slur, instead retreating into a moderate husk. He could feel hot breath against his skin and Ryan knew he had to move fast. Next step was to shift out from under the Doctor. Somehow.

“Right. I’m going to move away so I can get you to rest on my shoulder. Then, I’ll lift you up and…well, I guess drag you into the shower. Somehow I don’t think you can move your legs.”

 Eyes travelled south as the woman spoke, taking note that the time Lord still hadn’t relaxed her legs. All he got in response was a chuckle. Perhaps her fever hazed brain thought he was interested in her swollen, soaking core. 

Ryan unhooked his arms from underneath the Doctor, gently nudging her body to one side so he could shuffle out. It was much easier than anticipated, it seemed that basic motor functions were more difficult for his friend than he realised. She couldn’t hold on even if she wanted to. 

Ryan certainly knew about that. They were quite a pair. Her fever comvulsed body and his dyspraxia. Soon he was crouched down besides the Time Lord, taking a moment to study her expression. 

Something was coming back, in her mind, even if she could just spout out come-ons.

 “Ryan, it burns.”

 “I know, Doctor, come on.”  
 Ryan placed one of the Doctor’s arms across his shoulders, and he felt fingertips brush past the crook of his neck before clinging to the sleeve of his shirt. Sliding his way behind the Doctor again, he snaked his arm around her waist and held tight. 

Another hitch of breath and unusually held back moan caught his attention again, before Ryan slowly pushed up from the crouch. The Doctor was a lot heavier than she looked in this state, and Ryan muttered several curses under his breath until she finally reached a stand. He felt a head rest against his shoulder, and a hand wrapping itself around his own.  
   
The journey to the shower should have been short, but every so often the Doctor would breathe down Ryan’s neck, or ghost her fingers across the back of his hand. It was very uncomfortable. He tried to ignore the tickle, the uncomfortable goosebumps, and focus on being present for her, to honour the woman she couldn’t be in this moment.

Eventually they both made it, and it was only then that the young man realised a problem. How was he going to get the Doctor in the shower, without getting himself caught in there too? He was already freezing without being drenched as well. 

For a moment he just stood there, looking at the open room, before looking down at himself. Ryan was only wearing a red t-shirt and some old sweatpants. He could afford to sacrifice those. They were getting damp just from contact with the Time Lord anyway.

 “I’m going to sit in with you. To keep an eye on you. Last thing I need is for you to crack your head open or something. Don’t think the others would forgive me if anything happened to you. They think you’re working on the TARDIS somewhere.” She May not understand, but he would talk normally anyway. 

 With the greatest gentleness he could muster, Ryan lowered himself and the Doctor down onto the cold tiles of the shower floor. He watched and felt more shudders travel through his friend’s body as she mouthed silence complaints. Once they were both seated, the shower head turned itself on. 

Ryan yelped out in surprise, not expecting the shower to be TARDIS controlled. His arms flailed, causing the Doctor to fall to the side and slide into his lap. As the cold water hit her bare skin, she groaned in approval.

 Ryan, however, was completely regretting this idea of his. And yet, as he finally stopped panicking about how he could do this and looked down at the Doctor. He saw a calm smile appearing across her previously scrunched up face. Slowly, her legs relaxed and the Doctor found herself able to move into a much more comfortable position.  
 “Thank you, Ryan Sinclair.”  
   
As their eyes met again under the gentle flow of cold water, two pale hands rose up and touched the sides of Ryan’s jaw. It was gentle, soft, and it seemed any trace of neediness was being reigned back. Ryan could still see the hunger burning in the Doctor’s eyes, but also the softness he had come to appreciate from the beginning.

 “Why are you here? I know this “ the doctor indicated her burning crotch “is not your thing. 

 It was an unusually composed question from the Doctor in her current state, and compared to the flirting he had just experienced, this was taking him aback instead. Ryan had no idea what to say. Why had he come? 

Because the Doctor needed someone. She needed help. And Ryan wanted nothing more than to help her. Sure, he had no idea what he was in for but that didn’t stop him. If anything it made him want to help more. And yet here he was, being asked to explain all of that.

 “After you left…I tried to find you again. But the TARDIS kept moving everything around. I lost track of how many times I ended up back in the console room. I couldn’t understand why…I wanted to help…”

 The Doctor lowered her arms, eyes seemingly searching for something. Ryan felt his breath catch in his throat. Being under the Time Lord’s gaze was an intense feeling. He felt her shift, pushing herself onto her knees and twisting around to stare him down. 

Evidently the cold shower had had some effect, as that was the most energy Ryan had seen his friend use so far. The young man felt his gaze drop, unable to meet the stare, hands twisting into the wet fabric of his shirt. Of all the times to be nervous.

 “Tell me you want my help.” He almost pleaded. He would do this for her, but she needed to actually consent. 

 The Doctor tilted her head to one side, using a hand to wipe the hair out of her eyes.

 “What?”

 There was genuine confusion in her voice, Ryan heard it. He lifted his eyes again, tightening the grip on his shirt. He had to get an answer. In no good consciousness could he do anything without one. 

Taking in a breath, feeling the cold permeating his bones and making him shudder, he spoke again. The same phrase.

 “Tell me you want my help, Doctor.”

 The pair stared at each other, unwavering, unblinking. To Ryan it felt like an eternity. He watched a hand place itself against his cheek, stroking up his jaw before curling around and resting at the back of his neck. The Doctor pulled her body forward, stretching her torso out to look down upon her companion slightly. 

For a moment, Ryan had no idea where to put his gaze, until the Time Lord used her free hand to tilt his chin up just slightly before resting it back down on one of her own.

 “Ryan Sinclairs. Smart. Kind. Good at Biology. And oh so handsome…”

 “I don’t want your help.”  
 He faltered. The Doctor loomed closer, eyes burning into his soul. Her mouth twisted into a smile that Ryan couldn’t tell if he should be afraid of or incredibly flattered by.  
 “I need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets more sexually intimate. Ase Ryan will be a champion for his friend.


	4. What must be done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dry, clinical sex scene between the Doctor and Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan does his best the Doctor does the work.

Chapter 4  
Chapter Summary  
Ryan 'helps' the Doctor out with her problem  
Chapter Notes  
18A ahead explicit. 

Ryan swore he just lost three seconds of his life, because the next thing he felt was the Doctor’s lips against his own. The hand that had been resting at the back of his neck pulled him in hard, free hand grabbing one of the younger man’s own and forcefully holding it against one of the Time Lord’s breasts. The Doctor urged him to squeeze, moan vibrating across her lips.  
 There was no turning back.  
 Mechanically, Ryan kissed back. He gently kneeled her breast with a mental apology to Yaz. Despite the cold water, her nipple was relaxed until he touched it and it firmed up from arousal. 

His eyes drifted to the shower head and watched the water stop falling. Anything to get her body temperature back up to normal, no way he could get hard and stay hard to help her otherwise. He swatted away the hand that was holding him hard to the Doctor’s chest and pulled himself away completely. Ryan watched the Time Lord whine and scrunch her face in disappointment.

 “Unlike you, I’m freezing. Which is no good to either of us. Now stop yer moaning and lie down.”  
 Ryan had no idea where his sudden bravado came from, but he watched his words take effect. The Doctor, normally always so in control, was struggling to process the command. 

Narrowing his eyes, the young man placed both his hands atop the Time Lord’s shoulders and – gently – pushed her onto the tiles below. Or he would have done, had the Doctor not taken him down with her. The forceful landing caused a growl to emerge from needy lips as they hungry latched onto his own once more. Ryan could feel the Doctor’s hands working their way up his sides, which tickled.

 “Tell. Me. Doctor. What do you need?” The Tardis hasn’t been that specific. He had no instincts in this department. She had to cum, he had to cum. He had no idea what she would need for that. 

 Ryan…I…”

 With a breathy sigh, the Time Lord wriggled her hips, finally able to shift her legs apart. Ryan felt his legs drop onto the tiles and took the opportunity to push his knee into the gap he had been presented. As he did so, he was met with a chorus of entangled gasps and moans.  
 “That. I need you. Please.”

 Underneath his grip, the Doctor sounded feeble and small, trying desperately to cling on to any semblance of decency she had left. She wasn’t even the type to announce that she had to go pee. 

Ryan didn’t want to push her any further, but needed guidance. 

 “Ryan? Can I…?”

 The young man stopped, pulling back and looking down. His eyes were met with a very red faced Doctor, and dark eyes. She could see her bottom lip was red and swollen, from being bitten down on to supress whatever noises she would muster.

 “Yes Doctor?”

 With another judder of hips, Ryan took it as a signal to push himself back. He rested on the backs of his calves as the Doctor lifted herself up and shuffled closer, sheepishly looking at the floor. 

Her fingers knotted together, as if she was trying to distract herself. 

After a moment, her head lifted, eyes staring at the now burgundy shirt clinging to her companion’s broad shoulders 

Ryan leant forward, took the busied hands and placed them at the base of the shirt, urging the fingers to cling on. With a wordless exchange, the Time Lord hurriedly removed the shirt before biting down on a finger and staring. Ryan placed his hands on his hips, quite happy to take a breather for a moment. She tilted her head to one side and watched.

 “Oh my stars…”  
 “What do you need Doctor” Ryan said gruffly, not unkindly, but hoping not to drag it out. 

 “Ryan…o-oh…still burns…”  
 Rolling himself to the side, Ryan maneuvered himself to sit at the side of the Doctor’s trembling legs. He took one of the Doctor’s own hands and placed it atop the one we was resting on her stomach and paused.

 “Show me where it burns.”  
 Ryan watched as the Doctor bit down on her lip, failing to keep her hips from juddering and a groan from escaping.

“Doctor, it’s OK. Whatever your body needs. If I can do it I will. Show. Me.”

 With the last bit of encouragement, and a gentle stroke down the side of her face, the Time Lord finally moved her hand and guided Ryan to the top of her pubic bone. Still, she fought against everything to keep a modicum of composure. Fingers gently traced through the tiny blonde hairs as the Doctor slowly moved her hand away. 

Ryan carefully shifted to dip into the line where both thighs met. With another buck as a sign, he took both hands and gently pushed quaking legs apart, taking the opportunity to move to sit in-between them.

 Ryan was taken aback for a moment. The Time Lord was already super slick, swollen and trembling before him. It was a testament to the Doctor’s incredible self control that the young man hadn’t been pounced on the moment he got through the door. And yet, even struggling under his own discomfort, Ryan took the time to honour the moment. He offered his actions to Yaz, the one who deserved to be here. He ran a finger gently up one side, narrowly avoiding contact with anything before trailing down the other side. To him, this was his friend, needing a kind of first aid, medical help that he, however awkwardly, could apply. He admired the Doctor as a person. He would clean up her vomit, change her bedpan he could certainly massage whatever needed massaging. 

 “Ryaaaan"  
Hearing his name on exasperated sighs focussed his attention. Tracing his finger back, he slid himself between slick folds and focussed in on the whines of need coming from the Doctor’s lips. 

Like tuning an engine, he sought the right pressure and rhythm in the right place . Everything was warm, and soft. He would try to make her feel good. Curling his finger, Ryan drew a slow line up just enough for him to brush past a very noticeable bump. Upon making contact, he watched the Doctor’s whole body quake as her hips instinctively rose up to meet the touch.

 “You know, when you said ‘need’, I didn’t think you could be so worked up.”  
 Ryan mumbled to himself, bringing his fingertip over the swell of the Doctor’s clit and pausing.. The motion caused another judder and trembled moan as the Time Lord tried to grip onto the tiles before realising the futility. 

The burning in her lungs and in between her legs was growing stronger, suffocating and enrapturing, and all she wanted to do was-  
 “AAAAaaaahhh”  
 The Doctor’s head jolted upright, eyes wide as she gazed upward. In the split second it had taken her mind to wander away, Ryan had taken his middle finger back down and pushed his way into the Time Lord’s core. The knot in her stomach threatened to explode, and (concussion be damned) her head hit the tile floor fast as the young man curled his finger inside. She could feel it grazing against something the Doctor had no idea existed, at least to herself, but was so glad it did. 

Ryan had learned quite a bit about sexual anatomy trying to figure out his own asexuality, assuming he was broken. Most material was written about women who were asexual so he had learned enough anatomy to know what he was trying to do and was thankful for the Doctor’s sake that he had figured it out. 

 Ryan slowly moved his finger back and paused, before sliding it back in and curling once more. He felt a flex of muscles and was convinced that the Doctor was close . He used his other palm to rub her clit and outer labia fast and light while curling now two fingers as deep as they would go. He felt her hips raise off the ground as the Doctor cried out his name with wild abandon that moaned into the intense climax.

 “Ryaaaaaaan!”  
   
Fingers slowed their pace, riding out the spasms with each roll of the hips. Ryan withdrew his fingers. 

The Doctor seemed more coherent after a moment. “Ryan, thank you, but I still need . . .”

Ryan understood enough to take off his sweat pants. 

He sat beside her in nothing but boxer shorts. She looked up at him for permission. 

“I can do the work if you want, if this is still OK. I know this isn’t . . .”

The Doctor gently reached into his boxers for his still soft penis. There was none of the hurt or surprise at his flaccidness that he had experienced the few times he’d been with someone. His relief was palpable. 

His love for the Doctor was not at issue. Her beauty in the sexual release, even his pride at helping her achieve it were all real. They just didn’t turn him on any more than staring into a nebula or out over a mountain vista. 

“Please Doctor take over. I’m out of my depth. 

“You’ll be in my depth soon enough. “

“Corny. I’m afraid I’ll hurt you. You’ve never . . . In this body”

“I crave that pain right now. You have no idea how much I appreciate this Ryan.”

When he saw her grab the line he slipped out of his boxer shorts. 

She took him gently, expertly in hand, and with generous amounts of lube coaxed a full erection that she smoothly covered with a condom then more lube. 

“Would you rather I face you or away? “

Ryan appreciated the question. The Doctor had been an ASE man in the past. They had discussed this. “Away. “ 

The Doctor rubbed her clit as she gently took his tip inside and worked herself close to another orgasm, the heat fuelling intense arousal. 

She sunk onto him, penetrating at the moment of orgasm to mask the pain. “It’s OK. I’m through” She grunted. Although asexual, Ryan was also a 19 year old man and the orgasming vagina was doing its work. He tried not to feel guilty at the tinge of red he saw in the lube as the Doctor rode his dick. He did indeed lay back and thought of England - and home. Footballers trying for a goal. He focussed on the sensations as his muscles started to twitch. As she approached a third orgasm he said “I’m close”. She tightened her internal muscles,and he drained into the condom, the Doctor joining a moment behind. 

She rolled off. The heat was gone. 

“I’m good now, Ryan. You saved me a lot of pain. Thank you”. She didn’t move in to cuddle. He was glad, cleaning himself up and handing her some towels. 

“Is it alright if I . . .go”. He didn’t want to be insensitive, but he had no desire to stick around. 

“Are you OK Ryan? Did I hurt you?”  
“I’m fine. Does this mean . . ., what does this mean?”

“What do you want it to mean? The Doctor asked quietly, eyes down. She knew a moment like this could have wide ranging meanings. 

“I figure, it’s like I put sun cream on your back, or rescue breathing, or giving blood?” 

The Doctor was visibly relieved. Ryan continued “I’m not big on romance and relationships, but before this heat thing, I thought something was starting with you and Yaz. She was pretty jealous of the attention you were giving me. “

“Really? You think?” There Doctor looked hopeful.

“I’ll send her here. You have a proper shower. “

“You won’t be jealous?” 

“Not one bit. I’d be thrilled.”

“Proper good idea. You can tell Graham or not.” 

Ryan dressed in clothes provided by the Tardis, and the Doctor had put on a robe. He pulled her in to big bear hug. 

“I’m proper glad I could help you Doctor. ‘Ts good to see you feeling better. 

Truth be told the Doctor was still horny as fuck, but Ryan was the furthest person from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone Ase has read thisbI have no idea if I’ve got this right feedback much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Will follow up with an original Thasmin chapter if comments indicate interest. - still very aroused Doctor, pre relationship Thasmin hot first time sex between them.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to complete this fic. Not very smutty. Honestly read the original. It’s super hot.

Yaz had been pacing in the control room, worried for Ryan and the Doctor. Ryan walked in, looking dishevelled but unharmed. 

“I need a shower. Go to her. She’ll be alright. Heat’’s over. Only wants you, thankfully.” 

Yaz didn’t need to be asked twice. She wasn’t sure what she’d find. The Doctor was freshly showered, covered in a robe, sitting on the edge of her bed. A desk chair was drawn close, prepared for a chat like they’d had after Prem and Charlie. 

The Doctor seemed a bit quiet, intentionally still. Yaz took her seat. “Yasmin, I’m so sorry I ignored you these past few days.”  
Yaz interrupted “the Tardis explained.” She said gently.

“Let me explain. My people added this to our genetics because we stopped breeding all together and , well some of us, erm them, thought natural selection could still do us good. It’s random and can be devastating - a biological drive that supersedes existing relationships, but it brought us back from genetic destruction hundreds of millennia ago.”

Yaz nodded, understanding exuding from her pores. 

“Doctor, there was something beginning between us before this, right?” The Doctor nodded.   
“Ryan has taken the edge off, but you’re still , . .”

The Doctor looked away, embarrassed. Mumbling “you don’t have to. “

“I want to. Help you I mean, but not really make love yet. Is that possible?”

The Doctor nodded. The doctor laid back, and like giving a massage, Yaz mechanically, manually sated the residual heat, quickly orgasming at her own hand to generate the right chemicals. 

Later they would negotiate a relationship, later they would make love but today was just lending a hand. 

Soon they joined Ryan. He really was OK, and relieved that they were too. They decided together to let Graham know what had happened, and it was best if the Doctor just explained, which she did. 

They had all been through a lot together, and would experience more. Open communication allowed all of them to share a tiny box on the edges of space and time.


End file.
